


tell the world that we finally got it all right

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of femslash drabbles from my tumblr, chapters have the pairings and prompts in the titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapel/Uhura - Blue

It starts with a laugh and eyes meeting across the crowded room and all Nyota can think of is blue; the colour of Christine’s uniform and the crisp blue of her eyes that it brings out.

Later when the Captain introduces them and Nyota gets the chance to see those blue eyes up close, how they shine with mirth and thinks that she and Christine could become good friends if given the chance and she’s not wrong about that because they do.

Except it becomes more than that too, her hand brushing Christine’s as she takes a seat next to her in the staff meetings, hallway glances that both have them laughing over a shared knowledge of time they’ll spend together later, a stolen kiss on the bridge while no one is looking and it’s more than she imagined but she loves every second of it.

She’d never have thought that the red of her Starfleet uniform would go with blue but when it’s laying on the floor next to Christine’s as they’d tangled on the bed together with kisses pressed to each others skins and whispered ‘I love you’s in every breath between she thinks the colours go together beautifully, make the other stand out in its own right.

“What are you thinking about?” Christine asks her sleepily later in the night, her hand searching out Nyota’s and slipping in the spaces between her fingers when she finds it.

Nyota smiles to herself and presses a kiss to Christine’s brow, “Blue.” She says, like it’s an inside joke and Christine just nods tiredly and inches in closer and Nyota hums into the night until they’re both asleep.


	2. Chapel/Uhura/Rand - Time Travel

The smoke alarms blared throughout the tiny apartment making Janice quickly look around at the soup she had on the stove before sighing once she was it was perfectly safe.

She walked out of the kitchenette to find Christine on a chair, trying to pull the battery out of the alarm.

As soon as she was done she exchanged a worried look with Janice.

“At it again I take it?” Janice asked, peeking back into the kitchenette to make sure everything would be fine for a few minutes.

Christine blew the hair out of her eyes that had gotten loose and smiled, “Nyota’s determined I’ll give her that.”

Janice nodded absently in agreement, following Christine to the living room where Nyota sat frowning at the mess of wirings on the table.

“Still no luck hailing the ship?” Christine must have slipped back into the apartment while Janice was cooking since she still wore the nurses scrubs from the hospital she was working at, a pale blue that wasn’t unlike the colour of the uniform she usually wore though Janice thought the uniform looked much better on her.

It’d be nice if they could get back up to the ship.

Nyota certainly shared that sentiment having spent days jury rigging up communications devices – unfortunately the crude earth sixties technology didn’t give her much leeway, often creating little sparks that easily set off the fire alarm.

“None with this batch. What I wouldn’t give for a replicator.” Nyota’s fingers drummed on the table and Janice had a feeling that any moment she’d stand to pace back and forth.

“You’ll figure something out.” Janice took a seat next to Nyota, resting her head on Nyota’s shoulder and slipping her arm through Nyota’s, making Nyota smile though she couldn’t see it.

“Janice is right, we just have to keep at it.” Christine took a seat on the other side, offering what comfort she could and the three of them sat on the couch huddle together.

Despite the bad situation they’d landed themselves in with a time traveling ship and transporter malfunction that fried their communicators Janice had to admit it’d been nice to take the time with just the three of them and not on a crowded ship where they’re duties kept them mostly apart.

Nyota rested against Christine, pulling Janice with her and Janice could already see the wheels turning in her head on what next to try.

“I think next time we take a break we ought to try Risa, I hear its lovely there and I’ve been wanting to visit.” Christine nudged Nyota lightly, “Maybe they even have tribbles.”

Nyota hide her laughter in Janice hair, making Janice herself snicker, “We could bring one back for the Captain.” Nyota finally said, grinning.

“Oh I bet he’d love that.” Janice eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled and the three of them all exchanged a quiet glance before breaking into laughter again.

It wasn’t a great situation to be in at all but they were certainly going to make the best of it all together.


	3. T'Pring/Uhura - Union

Vulcan in the afternoon was unbearably hot but in an attempt to make Nyota slightly more comfortable T’Pring had altered the temperature of unit to a cooler degree. Something that made Nyota smile appreciatively as she visited while on shore leave.

She had arrived last night as they planned it and had caught T’Pring off guard by wrapping her in a hug as soon as she was through the doorway while the door was still wide open for anyone to see.

While T’Pring was aware that humans did prefer a more tactical nature in their relationship Nyota had been accommodating in her efforts to limit her affections behind closed doors but she was aware that Nyota would have at times preferred a more carefree relationship.

The thought always gave her pause to consider it in deep thought and what could be done so that something suited both their needs though Nyota assured her that she was fine as they were.

“I just want to be around you,” Nyota assured her, “In one place or another makes no difference.”

Still it weighed on her thoughts, even in times of her daily meditation.

That day she took Nyota to a cultural event, the soothing music of lyres and flutes that Vulcan played seemed to draw Nyota’s attention and she easily found a good rhythm, humming under her breath.

T’Pring glanced at her, taking in Nyota’s dazzling smile and the delighted look in her eyes and it only seemed logical for her to reach over and brush her fingers against Nyota’s.

Nyota took notice right away, stiffening in surprise before she relaxed and laughed quietly, turning towards T’Pring and not seeing the attention she drew from others around them.

It should have made T’Pring uncomfortable to be such close scrutiny and judgement of her fellow Vulcans but none of that mattered with Nyota next to her and she refused to pull away or justify her actions.

“So it was simply logical?” Nyota asked her later when they were back at her home, with a note in her tone that T’Pring recognized as the human way of teasing.

“Yes.” She said, meeting Nyota’s eyes and straightening in her conviction when confronted with how it was.

It made Nyota smile, something soft and affectionate that she shared with T’Pring as she leaned in to kiss her the human way.

There was no uncertainty to way she felt towards Nyota she thought as she attempted to return the kiss as best she could – it would just be a matter of working it out together as they had already been doing and T’Pring was certain she would excel at that.


	4. Janeway/Seven - playing with someones hair

It hadn’t even occurred to Kathryn that Seven was doing it until Seven spoke, she had been far too engrossed in reading Tuvok and Harry’s later proposal for increasing their fuel reserves, settling on her couch with Seven next to her and had thought the other woman was involved in reading as well.

“Your hair was significantly longer in our first encounter.”

She glanced over to see Seven scrutinizing the strands of Kathryn’s hair that she held in her hands and her scalp tingled a bit, a sure sign that Seven must have been playing with it for a few minutes at least.

“I overheard Paris and Kim refer to it as ‘the bun of steel’,” Kathryn chuckled, “It seemed like it was time for a change.”

“You altered it based on a comment from a crew member?” Seven raised an eyebrow.

“Not just because of them,” Kathryn assured her, staying still as Seven’s hands went back to sliding through her hair, “I did feel a change was due.”

“Would you consider the input of another crew member?” Seven asked quietly and Kathryn tried not to smile as she could see where it was going.

“I suppose.” She replied, trying to give nothing of her amusement away.

“Then I would req- suggest that it be grown longer again.”

“Oh? And why is that.”

Seven paused in her ministrations, considering her next words, “I would enjoy it.”

“Then how could I say no.” Kathryn couldn’t resist teasing, catching Seven relaxing just a bit and the slight twitch of her lips turning upwards.

She leaned back to give Seven a better access to her hair and went back to her book but this time made note of the quiet humming coming from Seven as she drew her fingers through Kathryn’s hair again.


	5. Kira/Dax - blanket fort

“This may be even more ridiculous than the holosuite.” Kira groaned, looking around at the mess of blankets that Jadzia had had the replicators make that she was now trying to set up.

“Maybe it would make more sense if you actually got up and helped,” Jadzia shot back, turning slightly to grin at Kira, “It’s going to be fun.”

“You have a strange version of fun, Dax,” Kira muttered but got up anyway to help Jadzia assemble the blankets into some kind of semblance of a structure. “You know you could have just programmed this in the holosuite.”

“Setting it up is half the fun.” Jadzia assured her, clapping her hand on Kira’s shoulder and then pulling all the pillows off of the couch and throwing haphazardly onto the ground underneath the blankets. She stood back, resting her hands on her hips proudly, “There.”

“Dax.” Kira deadpanned, shaking her head, “Was the whole point of this to make something like a bed on the floor?”

“The whole point was to have some fun, spend some time together.” Jadzia reached over to grab her hand and then ducked to get under the blankets and flopped onto the pillows, shutting her eyes with a pleased sigh.

Kira crouched awkwardly, her one hand still held by Jadzia as she looked over at the Trill in curiosity.

Jadzia opened one eye, “Why are you still standing? Come on.” She tugging Kira’s hand lightly until Kira got with the program and crawled over into the spot next to hers.

Letting go of Kira’s hand she instead wrapped her arm around Kira’s waist, pressing close to her, near enough that Kira could count Jadzia’s spots that trailed down to her neck where they were covered up if she had wanted to.

“Relax,” Jadzia partly sang, a smile on her face that spoke of an ease in comfort that Kira wished she could achieve.

Jadzia’s other hand found hers, her thumb stroking the back of it lightly and eventually Kira shut her eyes and breathed out, relaxing slowly.

Next to her Jadzia was warm and even with the pillows slightly underneath Kira could admit it was comfortable, she inched closer to Jadzia, resting her forehead against Jadzia’s cheek and all Jadzia did was lean slightly to press a kiss to her brow.

“See, not so bad.” She heard Jadzia tease.

“All right,” Kira admitted, “But Sisko and the others better not be talking about this tomorrow.”

“Our secret.” Jadzia promised and Kira couldn’t see the grin but knew it was there regardless.

Instead of retorting something about how Jadzia told Benjamin everything Kira instead just chose to slip her arm over Jadzia’s waist to get more comfortable, enjoying the moment for what it was.


	6. Kira/Dax - Human Holiday

“Jadzia you know that neither of us is human right?” Kira rubbed at her eyes, trying to explain this concept one more time.

“You don’t say,” Jadzia said in a mocking gasp, “I hadn’t realized though that does explain my spots…”

Kira shot her an annoyed look, pressing her lips together until Jadzia consented.

“All right, all right. We’re not human. But we can still have some fun with their traditions.” She reached out to take Kira’s hand and pulled her back with her, “This one’s all about love after all.”

At that Kira relaxed a little, shaking her head but she didn’t say anything else as Jadzia excitedly kissed her in appreciation.

“So I’ve got the holosuite all booked and no one will bother us short of the station trying to blow up.”

“If I could just be so lucky.” Kira said drily but Jadzia snickered anyway, knowing Kira was only joking by the way she smiled affectionately at Jadzia a second later.

Around them other couples were taking advantage of the “sale” at Quarks, which he had offered at double the price of his regular drinks after hearing from Jadzia how humans enjoyed Valentine’s Day and another time Kira might have given him grief for the sickeningly pink and red decorations that flooded the place.

As it was she told herself if was worth it all to spend the day with Jadzia, holosuite adventures aside and even those she was getting used to.

They took one last drink each from the tray that Quark brought around then hand in hand continued on their way.


	7. Beverly/Deanna - helping each other dress

“You know,” Beverly began rather slyly and Deanna glanced over her way wondering what she was up to, only sensing mild mischievous thoughts, “If you dressed like that all the time people might mistake you more for your mother.”

“I’m not going to react to that.” Deanna retorted, “Because I know you surely didn’t mean it.”

Beverly laughed and Deanna caught her grin in the mirror and despite the comment grinned back.

“Here let me help.” Beverly set the drink she’d ordered from the replicator down and stepped behind Deanna to help her with the fabric that kept bunching around her shoulders.

“I do wish they’d let us wear our regular Starfleet uniforms.” Deanna mused and glanced behind her back where Beverly was, “Or at least that you were coming.”

“Sorry but there’s no need for a medical officer on this diplomatic mission and now that I’ve said that I hope it stays that way.” Beverly’s brow furrowed in concentration while she tried to straighten out the fabric, “This has to be the most complicated way of dressing I’ve ever seen. Though it is very pretty.”

“Even if it makes me look my mother?” Deanna asked sardonically.

Behind her Beverly chuckled, “Yes even then. And you make it look lovelier.”

Deanna turned around, startling Beverly and using that to her advantage to press a kiss to Beverly’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Beverly’s eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled, something Deanna took note of every time.

“I think this will have to do.” Deanna turned her head to try to look back at herself in the mirror and sighed, turning to face Beverly again, “Will you be here when I get back or shall I find you at your quarters.”

“Here I think, unless there’s some emergency, after all someone has to help you get out of this dress too.” Beverly quickly ran one hand through Deanna’s curl and smiled, leaning in to kiss her. “Try to have some fun at the delegations.”

“I’ll try not to be in too much of a rush to hurry back.” Deana pulled Beverly in for one last kiss before collecting the skirt of the dress in her hands so she didn’t trip over it, stepping out of her quarters with the memory of Beverly to help get her through the evening.


	8. Beverly/Deanna - Seeking Solace

The chime of someone at the door had Beverly looking up from the book she had stored on the padd in her hand.

“Come in.” She set the padd down, wondering if perhaps there was a medical emergency given how late it was at night though that seemed unlikely since Alyssa would have just called her over the communicator.

She relaxed when she saw Deanna step into her quarters, smiling brightly.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Deanna began but Beverly waved the concern off.

“No I was just catching up on some reading but that can always wait, was there something you needed?”

“Not exactly.” Deanna seemed oddly hesitant, taking a seat on the chair across from Beverly but sitting right on the edge in a way that couldn’t be comfortable.

“Deanna is everything all right?” Beverly narrowed her eyes, giving Deanna a quick once over with a doctor’s eyes but seeing nothing physically wrong, her fingers itched to grab a medical tricorder to scan Deanna in her worry.

“Everything’s fine Beverly I promise,” Deanna smiled again, washing away some of Beverly’s concern, “I just needed some quiet that’s all.”

Beverly raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Quiet you couldn’t find in your own quarters.”

“No, more the pleasant quiet between two people who understand each other.”

“Ah,” Beverly nodded, suddenly catching on. It was likely that Deanna was feeling tired out from her empath powers after a full day of scheduled appointments, focusing on one person whom she knew well would be easier for her.

“Well come over here, rest your feet up a little, doctors orders.” Beverly said with a smile of her own and Deanna stood up to take the seat on the couch next to her, pressing close to Beverly.

It was easy then to drag her hand through Deanna’s curls, watch the soft hair catch on her fingers and give way, Deanna breathing quietly underneath her.

“You’re always welcome here you know.” Beverly said.

She felt Deanna smile more than saw it, the pull of her lips against the cloth that covered Beverly’s shoulder.

“I know, that’s why I came.” Deanna’s voice was slightly muffled and she gave a pleased sigh as Beverly continued to stroke her hair.

“I think we ought to move this to the bed before you fall asleep here.” Beverly teased, pushing Deanna up a little and it didn’t take empathic powers to tell how tired Deanna was.

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Deanna agreed, grabbing Beverly’s hand and pulling her up with her and stepping back towards the bedroom.

Once there they fell onto the bed in much the same position as they had been before, letting the soft light of the stars and lamp besides Beverly’s bed guide them and taking comfort next to each other.


	9. Beverly/Deanna - to the tempo

“You’ve never taken me dancing in the holodeck.”

Deanna’s tone was far too light and innocent not to make Beverly suspicious right away and when she looked up Deanna’s eyes were far too mischievous.

She groaned, “How did you find out?”

“Word travels on the ship. So,” Deanna took a seat on the chair across from her desk in her office and leaned in, resting her chin on her linked fingers, “’The Dancing Doctor.’”

“Don’t you start.” Beverly knew that was impossible, Deanna was clearly highly amused by this and would probably spend the next month or two dropping it into casual conversation.

“Don’t worry Beverly,” Deanna leaned over to rest a hand on her wrist, “I’ll find a tempo that will work with you.”

“Out.” She couldn’t stop her lips from twitching though, taking out any sting in her tone and Deanna could tell, standing up and smiling.

“Shall I waltz out? I think I’d need a good partner for it. Maybe even a doctor that’s as good with her feet as she is with her hands.”

“Deanna that was awful even for you.”

“I’ll do better next time.”

Of course there would be a next time and many times after that. Beverly sighed and shook her head, watching Deanna leave while humming something upbeat.

“Computer make a note, find real chocolate ice cream to distract Deanna with for next time.”


End file.
